Madoushi?
by Vanessacchi
Summary: Sang Raja Kegelapan Bangkit. / "Jangan bilang GoM yang ada di buku sejarah sihir itu.." / "Baiklah, demi semua nya, aku akan mencari Generasi Keajaiban." / Semua hal masih di rahasiakan. Di ungkapkan dalam kalimat kecil. Mari kita ungkap semua rahasia itu, kau mau? / Remember, this, NGAWUR!
1. Adventure Time

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Madoushi © Vanessacchi**

**Warning : OOC! OC! AU! Devil/Angel/Mage! Using Magic! GaJe! Typo (s) De El El! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hening.

Yap. Itulah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan tempat dimana kamu berada di saat ini.

Jari lentik mu membalikkan halaman buku tebal yang tengah kamu baca saat ini dengan mudah nya. Mulut mu menggumamkan sebuah kata - kata. Kamu menghela nafas, memang, menurut mu buku sejarah sihir adalah buku yang paling menarik di perpustakaan ini. Akan tetapi, sayang nya kamu tak dapat membawa buku ini pulang.

Kadang kamu ingin sekali memiliki sihir, seperti kebanyakan orang yang ada di kota mu saat ini, Seilenia. Tapi, tidak semua nya sih bisa menggunakan sihir. Kerajaan yang menaungi kota mu saat ini memanglah kerajaan yang memanfaatkan kemampuan sihir.

Kamu melangkahkan kaki mu menuju pintu keluar, sekaligus menuju tempat dimana kamu akan mengambalikan buku sihir yang tadi kamu pinjam.

"Wah.. [Name]-san, anda memang tidak bosan ya membaca buku ini terus? Padahal anak - anak jama sekarang kan begitu." Ujar sang penjaga perpustakaan sambil terkekeh, kamu pun tersenyum geli melihat ucapan sang penjaga perpustakaan itu.

"Tidak kok." Jawab mu sembari menggelengkan kepala. Tiba - tiba sang penjaga perpustakaan menyerahkan lagi buku sejarah sihir yang tadi sempat kau berikan pada nya. "Percuma saja berada di sini kalau tidak di baca. Ambillah.."

Mendengar ucapan sang penjaga perpustakaan wajah mu kini berseri-seri. "Benarkah?" Tanya mu riang. "Buku ini hanya ada dua, yang satu sudah ku serahkan kepada seseorang karena orang tersebut sangat suka sekali membaca buku ini. Dan yang kedua... Untuk mu?!" Sang penjaga perpustakaan memiringkan kepala nya, menatap mu dengan tatapan memelas nya.

Kamu mengangguk, "tapi.. Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya mu, kemudian di jawab anggukan oleh sang penjaga.

Kau melangkah kan kaki mu keluar dari perpustakaan.

"[Name]-san..."

Suara lembut tapi ceria itu membuat mu tersenyum lebar pada orang yang tadi memanggi mu. "Haruna Suzume-chan." Kamu langsung berlari ke arah gadis yang kau panggil tadi, kemudian memeluk nya dengan erat.

"[N-name]-san.. J-jangan memeluk ku terlalu e-erat.. Bagaimana k-kalau tudung ku terbuka. K-kecil 'kan suara mu." Mendengar ucapan tersendat-sendat dari gadis yang kamu peluk sekarang ini, kamu pun melepaskan pelukan mu.

"Hime-sama. Kenapa anda keluar?" Ucap mu berlagak menjadi seorang maid yang tengah mengkhawatirkan sang putri karena pergi meninggalkan istana tanpa izin.

Haruna, nama gadis berambut pink kemerahan dengan manik berwarna sama dengan rambut nya, yang mendengar kata - kata mu itu pun mendengus. "Itu menggelikan dan menjijikkan." Setelah mendengar reaksi sang putri, kamu pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"B-baiklah... Hah.. Hah.." Kamu mengambil butiran air yang menggenang di sudut wajah mu sambil mengatur nafas. Setelah merasa keadaan mu cukup baik, kamu memutuskan untuk bertanya suatu hal. "Bagaimana keadaan Momoi-hime?"

"Seperti biasa." Jawab haruna tersenyum lebar. "Ha—"

"Suzume! Berhentilah kabur dari istana sebelum kau ku ikat di tiang yang ada di kamar mu." Mendengar teriakan amarah dari seseorang yang kini tengah berlari kearah mu, kamu pun bersiap untuk KABUR.

"Ayolah Satsuki-san.. Aku 'kan hanya ingin bertemu dengan [name]-san saja.."

Kamu mundur beberapa langkah untuk menghindari terikut nya diri mu pada amukan massal putri kerajaan, Momoi Satsuki, yang di tujukan nya pada adik sepupu nya, Haruna Suzume.

Langkah mundur mu terhenti saat melihat aura gelap menyelimuti langit. Kau mengerjap-erjapkan mata mu. Kemudian mengucek nya. Akan tetapi, ini tidak hilang, ini bukan mimpi.

"G-gawat!" Gumam mu pelan. "Jangan-jangan.. Kekuatan gelap ini. Tidak mungkin. Jangan bilang.. Sang raja kegelapan bangkit lagi.. Tidak.." Kamu menutup mulut mu yang tengah menganga melihat adegan di depan mu dengan kedua tangan mu.

"Ini.. Jangan-jangan—" kamu menatap haruna yang sekarang sudah ada di samping mu. "Benar!" Ujar mu menatap haruna sendu.

Dimana - mana alarm berbunyi. Putri momoi pun sudah di bawa pulang ke istana. Awal nya kamu menaikkan alis mu heran karena haruna masih di sini. Tapi, tebakan mu pasti dia menggunakan trik aneh nya untuk mengelabui penjaga.

"Apa boleh buat!" Suara haruna mengecil. "Teleportation." Dan setelah haruna mengatakan itu, kalian terlempar ke sebuah dimensi yang sangat sunyi akan tetapi tak terlalu gelap..

"[Name]-san.. Tolong.. Cari Generasi Keajaiban untuk menyelamatkan dunia ini.. Hanya dia yang dapat menyegel kembali kekuatan gelap ini." Ujar haruna sendu.

Kamu mengangguk agak tak mengerti. "Tenang saja.. Aku akan bersama mu kok." Dan setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, ia berubah menjadi burung pipit.

"Generasi Keajaiban atau Generation of Miracle. Ekhm.. Kepanjangan, sebaiknya kita singkat menjadi GoM saja, memiliki peranan penting. Setiap anggota memiliki keahlian masing - masing, tapi, kami semua tidak tau, dimana semua anggota GoM berada." Kamu menyimak haruna. Sesekali mengangguk mendengar nya.

Tunggu, kamu merasakan diri mu mengingat sesuatu. "Jangan bilang GoM yang ada di buku sejarah sihir itu.." Ujar mu menebak.

Haruna menatap mu berbinar, seperti nya kamu sudah tau tentang banyak hal. Akan tetapi, wajah mu kini tertunduk.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku tak memiliki sihir."

Haruna tersenyum memaklumi. "Biarkan aku menjadi teman dan kekuatan sihir mu."

Kamu membelalak, kemudian tersenyum. "Yosh! Ayo kita cari GoM." Teriak mu bersemangat.

**.**

**.**

**~OoOoO~**

**.**

**.**

"Hm... Ini dia. Pertama kita harus mencari anggota GoM yang berelemen air." Manik merah muda haruna mengikuti pergerakan tangan lentik mu. Kamu kemudian menatap haruna—yang kini dalam mode burung pipit berbulu pink— sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Jika anggota GoM yang berelemen air. Maka, kita harus ke laut, benar bukan?" Tanya mu.

Haruna tersenyum. "Benar!" Ia kemudian menggumamkan kata, 'teleportasi' dan itu membuat kalian kembali terlempar ke kota Seilenia.

Kamu membelalakkan mata tak percaya. Seilenia yang dulu nya indah kini telah hancur lebur dalam seketika. "Se...seilenia.." Gumam mu sendu. Dimana - mana banyak kejahatan, mulai dari mencuri, membunuh, dan lain nya.

Haruna menarik baju mu dengan paruh nya. "[N-Name]-san liat itu.." Ia menunjuk seorang perempuan berambut pink yang kini tengah di cengkeram kelelawar monster besar.

"Momoi-hime.." Gumam mu tak percaya. "Haruna.. Lakukan sesuatu! Ku mohon.." Tampak haruna memejamkan kedua mata nya melihat dirimu begitu ketakutan.

"A-ano neee [name]-san." Kamu melihat haruna yang kini sudah menjadi naga.

"Hum... GYAAAA- NAGA?!" Kamu mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan Haruna. "..." Haruna menatap mu dengan wajah poker nya.

"Ah.. K-kau haruna 'kan?" Tanya mu malu-malu.

Rasa nya Haruna ingin sekali tertawa. Tapi, saat ini bukan waktu nya yang tepat, ya 'kan?

"Yosh! Ayo.." Ujar mu membawa pedang salah satu prajurit yang berjalan lewat dan,

Mati.

Kamu duduk di atas punggung Naga Haruna, kemudian mulai terbang mendekati monster kelelawar. Mata monster kelelawar yang berwatna merah mengeluarkan laser yang membuat segala yang di lewati nya,

Hancur.

Dengan gesit nya, haruna menghindari semua serangan laser dari sang monster. Terbang ke kiri, kemudian belok ke kanan, menukik, dan gerakan lain nya.

_**PRANG!**_

Haruna menukik ke bawah, kamu pun turun dari punggung nya. "...Ini.. Tidak." Ia menunjukkan sebuah mahkota yang terjatuh. "T-tanpa i-ini, h-hidup p-putri a-akan t-terancam." Ujar haruna gugup.

"Lakukan demi aku!" Haruna mengambil mahkota itu dan menaruh nya di tangan mu. Ia kemudian terbang ke arah putri momoi. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh nya bercahaya dan masuk ke dalam tubuh sang putri.

Kamu membelalakkan mata mu. "I-ia mengorbankan n-nyawa nya menggunakan sihir l-legenda itu." Gumam mu tidar percaya, air mata mu menetes.

"Baiklah, demi semua nya, aku akan mencari Generasi Keajaiban."

_**Apakah kau akan berhasil menemukan para anggota GoM?**_

_**Bagaimana cara mu menemukan salah satu anggota itu di tengah lautan luas?.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Kebanyakan OC nya ya? Gomen.. Saya ga tau harus mulai dari mana.. T.T_

_Oh iya, saya bisa minta tolong ga? TwT_

**Kuroko Tetsuya Profile.**

_**Nama : Kuroko Tetsuya.**_

_**Alias : **_

_**-The Phantom Man**_

_**-The Deep Shadow**_

_**Tipe : Manusia.**_

_**Umur : 17 tahun.**_

_**Jenis Kelamin : Laki-laki**_

_**Ulang Tahun : 31 Januari.**_

_**Spesialis Sihir : Air dan Es.**_

_**Senjata : tongkat. (Tongkat neptunus /?)**_

_Bikin profil Tetsuya-nii sih gampang.. Tapi yang lain, aduh susah nya/? minta amfun. /janganalay_

_Nah, saya boleh minta tolong sama kalian buat bikin profile GoM yang lain.. _

_Saya agak susah nya bikin julukan buat para GoM, elemen sihir mereka, dan senjata.. Maka nya itu ;w;_

_Oh iya, ada rahasia.. Di balik rahasia.. Heheh.. _

_Delete or No?_

_Mind to Review?_


	2. When i meet the Blue Haired Boy

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Madoushi © Vanessacchi**

**Warning : OOC! OC! AU! Devil/Angel/Mage! Using Magic! GaJe! Typo (s) De El El! **

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Reading~<strong>

* * *

><p>Dan dengan malas nya, kamu melangkahkan kaki mu menuju sebuah aliran sungai yang tepat berada di dalam tengah hutan yang saat ini kamu pijaki. Manik indah mu menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan bingung. Para angin menghembuskan angin lembut membuat helaian rambut mu agak terbang, mungkin mereka ingin membuat agak sedikit tenang. Dan yap, sekarang keadaan hati mu cukup tentram.<p>

Tetapi, tetap saja itu hanyalah angin berlalu. Tak dapat membantu lagi, dan kini hati mu pun kembali gundah.

Gemercik air kini terdengar cukup jelas, membuat senyuman mu melebar. Kamu mempercepat langkah mu, dan berharap agar cepat sampai di tempat tujuan mu.

Dan benar saja, kamu berhasil. Di depan mu kini terlihatlah pemandangan indah dari sungai dan air terjun. Air nya mengalir dengan tenang. Membuat hati mu kembali agak tenang. Angin pun kembali menghembuskan diri nya, membuat beberapa helai rambut mu terbang.

Kamu mencelupkan kaki kanan mu ke aliran sungai tersebut, dalam hati kamu sudah memantapkan niat mu untuk mencari dan menemukan salah satu anggota GoM yang memiliki elemen air. Tapi, tunggu dulu. Kamu menarik kaki mu kembali. Ada sesuatu yang janggal, pikir mu seakan merasakan sesuatu.

"Ekh!" Pekik mu. Kamu menjambak rambut mu frustasi. Bagaimana bisa kalau kamu lupa tentang fakta bahwa diri mu itu MANUSIA. Yang artinya TIDAK DAPAT BENAFAS DI DALAM AIR dalam kurun waktu yang lama.

Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulut mu. Kamu duduk di tepi-an aliran sungai tersebut dan memasukkan kedua kaki mu di air sungai. Kamu memperhatikan kakimu yang tengah kamu naik-turunkan di perairan itu.

"Ku harap bisa menjadi putri duyung untuk sesaat agar bisa menemukan 'dia'." Kamu menundukkan kepala mu. Tangan kanan mu memegang liontin ungu yang mengalung indah di leher mu. Kamu selalu tau dan ingat bahwa liontin ini adalah peninggalan ibu mu.

Sinar terang mengelilingi tubuh mu, membuat diri mu menutup manik indah milik mu karena silau. Beberapa menit (mungkin pun tidak sampai menit sih) kemudian setelah cahaya itu menghilang, kamu pun membuka mata mu. Dan betapa terkejut nya diri mu ketika melihat kaki mu kini telah berubah menjadi, SIRIP?!

"He..?" Mata mu memelototi kakimu—lebih tepat nya sirip mu—yang bisa di bilang sangat indah. Wajah mu memerah.

"B-bagaimana bisa—?!" Kata mu bingung, tapi tujuan kamu sekarang adalah mencari 'dia'. Jadi, kamu memutuskan untuk membuang beberapa imajinasi liar yang tiba-tiba melintas.

"Whoa-! Aku memiliki sirip. Baiklah, semangat untuk menemukan GoM!" Ujar mu, background api membara menghiasi latar belakang nya. Kamu pun mencelupkan diri ke air sungai.

Ikan berwarna - warni menghiasi perjalanan mu, rumput - rumput laut yang indah pun menari dengan anggun nya. Kamu tak bisa menahan senyuman mu melihat pemandangan indah ini. Kamu berenang dengan tenang nya di perairan itu, akan tetapi, entah kenapa kamu memiliki fikiran buruk tentang suatu hal. Kamu pun menengok ke belakang, tapi,

Tidak ada siapa - siapa.

Dan kamu kembali menyusuri sungai itu.

Hawa itu kembali, kamu pun menoleh (lagi) ke belakang. Dan tanpa sengaja mata mu melihat sesuatu yang runcing dan bergerak - gerak. Ingin sekali kamu dekati, tapi kamu takut itu adalah predator buas yang bersiap untuk menerkam diri mu dan menjadikan nya sebagai makan siang. Kamu pun memutuskan untuk kembali menyusuri sungai itu, seakan tak melihat sesuatu.

Sebuah seringai puas terlihat sangat jelas menghiasi wajah seekor ikan, dan ternyata, seperti nya firasat mu benar, ada predator buas yang kini tengah mengikuti mu dari belakang dan berharap dirimulah yang menjadi santapan makan siang nya.

* * *

><p>Lautan.<p>

Senyuman mu melebar, kamu berenang ke bawah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hey! Ternyata menjadi duyung cukup menyenangkan.

Setelah beberapa lama kamu berenang, dasar lautan pun mulai terlihat. Kamu pun juga dapat melihat beberapa duyung berlalu lalang dan melakukan pekerjaan mereka.

Kamu menghela nafas, membentuk beberapa gelembung air yang terbang ke atas. "Bagaimana cara nya aku menemukan anggota GoM?" Gumam mu pasrah.

"Doumo.. GoM itu apa ya?"

Kamu menoleh dan membalikkan badan mu ke belakang, tapi tak mendapati siapa-siapa. Sekarang kamu dapat merasakan badan mu gemetaran.

"Ano..." Dan sekarang kau dapat merasakan pundak mu di tepuk. "Nee.. S-siapa?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya desu." Kamu membalikkan badan mu, dan kini diri mu dapat melihat seseorang—tepat nya manusia ikan, tengah menatap mu dengan ekspresi datar.

"EKH!" Pekik mu kaget. Tentu saja kamu terkejut karena tadi di depan mu tidak ada orang—menurut penglihatan mata mu.

Orang itu tetap memandangi mu, datar. "S-sejak k-kapan k-kau ada di situ?" Tanya mu agak tak enak dan gugup.

"Sejak anda mengatakan tengang GoM." Ujar orang yang tadi mengaku nama nya adalah Kuroko.

Kamu menaikkan alis mu, bingung dan heran, bukan kah tadi di depan mu tidak ada orang? Tapi kamu berusaha untuk membuang (lagi) beberapa imajinasi liar yang tiba - tiba saja melintas tentang orang di depan mu.

"..." Kamu berfikir sejenak, menimbang - nimbang kan, perlu di beritahu atau tidak. Baru saja kalian bertemu, kenapa dia mau membantu mu?

Kamu memperhatikan Kuroko, ekspresi nya datar, dan terlihat tenang. Mungkin (atau memang) dia orang baik, jadi kamu memutuskan untuk memberitahu. "GoM adalah Generasi Keajaiban yang bertugas untuk menyegel kembali sihir kejahatan yang akan bangkit." Ujar mu menjelaskan pada Kuroko.

Kuroko terdiam. "...Bolehkah aku membantu mu untuk mencari GoM?" Tawar Kuroko. Kamu agak sedikit terkejut, tapi sebuah senyuman tipis kini menghiasi wajah mu.

"T-tentu. D-dan—nama ku [Name].. Yoroshiku Kuroko-kun.."

Kuroko mengangguk. "Jadi bagaimana ciri-ciri anggota GoM?" Tanya nya to-the-point.

Kamu menopang dagu, pose berfikir. "Uhm... Aku tak tau." Putus mu menggelengkan kepala.

Helaan nafas tipis keluar dari mulut Kuroko. Dan kamu menyadari itu karena ada beberapa gelembung air yang terbang ke atas. "Dulu aku mendengar legenda tentang salah satu anggota GoM berelemen air dan es!—" Ia menjeda kalimat nya, wajah nya kali ini benar - benar terlihat sangat serius; walau masih datar.

"Siapa pun yang dapat menarik tongkat neptunus yang menancap di tanah tepat berada tengah kota ini—kota para duyung. Maka ia adalah anggota GoM." Tangan nya menunjuk sebuah kota yang dekat dengan tempat dimana mereka sekarang berada saat ini.

"Mungkin pangeran adalah anggota GoM, karena dia bisa mengambil tongkat Neptunus." Ujar Kuroko memutuskan. Kamu menatap kuroko dengan wajah berbinar.

"Ano ne.. Maukah kau menunjukkan nya?" Tanya mu dengan wajah memerah dan malu - malu.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku akan membantu mu."

Sekarang kamu dan Kuroko sudah berada di tengah kota. Dan kamu kini dapat melihat tongkat yang Kuroko maksud—walau agak terhalang, karena para penjaga yang berlalu lalang.

"Bagaimana cara nya aku bertemu dengan pangeran?" Tanya mu menatap Kuroko yang kini berada di samping mu.

"Itu mudah!" Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kuroko tiba - tiba menghilang.

"So—KUROKO-KUN!" Mata mu melotot melihat Kuroko sudah tidak lagi berada di depan mu. 'D-dimana dia? Apa dia hantu?' Batin mu ngeri.

Dan tiba - tiba saja Kuroko sudah berada di depan mu sambil menggandeng sosok ikan arwana? Apa maksud nya?

Kamu menatap Kuroko dengan wajah poker face. "Apa maksud mu membawa ikan arwana? Heh?" Tanya mu ketus dan dingin.

"Dia pangeran."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... 1 detik

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... 2 detik

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...10 detik

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... 20 det— "APA!?"

"Kau kenapa [name]-san?" Tanya Kuroko pada mu dengan wajah datar nya.

"Apa maksud... Maksud mu membawa ikan aneh.. Itu ah.. Tolong jelaskan lebih detail tentang kenapa... argh.. Kau membawa ikan aneh ini heh?!"

Tampak beberapa orang menatap tajam diri mu. Membuat sebuah keringat menetes dari dahi mu. Kamu pun membungkukkan badan mu. "Ah... Iya.. Apakah anda pangeran di sini?" Tanya mu dengan nada yang di buat - buat setenang mungkin.

"Hm... DAN KENAPA KAU MENGATAIKU ANEH!?"

"..." Kamu dan Kuroko terdiam.

"Uhuk! Baiklah.. Aku adalah pangeran nya. Memang nya kenapa?" Tanya sang pangeran alias ikan yang kau sebut ANEH sambil berlagak sok berwibawa.

"Apa anda bisa menarik tongkat neputunus itu?" Bukan nya menjawab pertanyaan sang Pangeran, kamu malah bertanya sambil menatap ikan di depan mu dengan ekspresi berbinar.

Akan tetapi reaksi yang kamu dapatkan dari pangeran sangatlah jauh dari yang kamu pikirkan. Sang pangeran ikan malah mematung, para ikan dan duyung yang mendengar ucapan mu tadi terlihat ketakutan. Apa maksud nya?

"Maaf! Aku tak bisa mengambil tongkat itu tanpa izin dari ayah!" Ujar sang ikan menundukkan kepala.

"Tapi kan—"

"Aku minta maaf."

"Ku mohon dengarkan aku! Aku membutuhkan diri mu un—"

"Diam!"

Kamu menatap sekeliling tak enak ketika melihat sang pangeran atau ikan arwana meneriaki mu. Beberapa warga kota bawah laut itu menatap mu dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan seakan kamu itu adalah penjahat.

"Ah begitu ya?! Tidak apa-apa kok!" Ujar mu dengan wajah murung.

Kamu berenang dengan lemas meninggalkan sekawanan ikan dan yang lain nya. Berenang menuju sebuah tempat yang entah kamu pun tak mengetahui nya. Akan tetapi, sayang nya, kamu tak mengetahui sepasang mata mengikuti arah gerak mu.

Kamu berhenti berenang. Dan tanpa sengaja, matamu melihat pemandangan sebuah bangkai kapal tenggelam. Kamu pun berenang memasuki nya. Betapa terkejut nya diri mu saat melihat isi dari kapal itu adalah harta karun. Kamu pun duduk di salah satu peti harta karun itu.

Kedua tangan mu kini memegang pipi mu. Wajah mu tertunduk. "Andai saja bukan aku yang di takdirkan untuk melakukan hal ini.." Gumam mu dengan nada sedih. Air mata mu menetes, walau langsung bersatu dengan air laut.

"Jangan menyerah."

Kamu mendongakkan kepala mu, mencari sosok yang mengeluarkan suara itu.

"Dulu pun aku berharap takdir tidak memberiku kemampuan aneh ini."

Kamu celingukan, dimana sosok sumber suara itu?

"Tapi, kau tau, takdir tak bisa di ubah."

Kamu memegangi kepala mu, badan mu agak sedikit gemetaran. Dalam benak mu, kamu berharap ini adalah mimpi. Kamu ketakutan. Ya! Ketakutan.

"Tidak perlu takut, ini aku, Kuroko! Aku berada di depan mu." Jelas sang suara. Kamu menatap lurus ke depan mu, tapi masih tak ada siapa - siapa, akan tetapi, kini kamu sudah bisa melihat sosok Kuroko tengah berdiri dan menatap mu dengan intens, jangan lupa ekspresi datar nya.

Kamu pun tersentak. "Eh?! Kenapa Kuroko-kun ada di sini?" Tanya mu agak heran.

"Aku di sini untuk membantu mu." Alasan yang sama.

Kamu terdiam. Kuroko tersenyum tipis—ingat! Tipis— kepada mu. "Kenapa kau memberi alasan yang sama?" Tanya mu.

"Perlu ku jelaskan kah alasan nya?"

Dan pertanyaan itu kamu jawab dengan anggukan.

"Dulu, aku adalah seorang manusia." Kamu terkejut.

"Aku dapat mengendalikan air dan es, layak nya para duyung di sini. Awal nya aku tidak tau kenapa aku bisa mengendalikan hal itu, bernafas di air dalam jangka waktu cukup lama, dan menghilang begitu saja." Dan kamu pun semakin penasaran mendengar cerita Kuroko.

"Ketika aku hidup di darat, semua membenci ku. Mereka bilang aku penyihir jahat. Aku di caci maki dan lain nya.. Oleh sebab itulah, aku melarikan diri ke negeri sini. Dengan mengorbankan kaki ku."

"..."

"Aku selalu berharap untuk di hargai orang, tapi, dimana pun aku berada, apa pun yang ku lakukan, tak ada yang menghargai ku. Dan oleh sebab itulah aku membantu siapa saja yang memerlukan pertolongan dan salah satu nya adalau kau, karena aku rasa, kau orang yang baik. Semua yang membutuhkan bantuan pasti ku bantu, karena dengan cara itulah, aku berusaha agar di hargai satu ataupun dua orang." Jelas Kuroko panjang dan lebar.

"..."

Entah reflek atau apa, kamu tiba - tiba memeluk Kuroko.

Sedih.

Tentu saja, kamu sangat sedih mendengar cerita Kuroko. Karena kamu pernah merasakan ketika diri mu di campakkan seseorang. Tanpa kamu sadari, air mata mu menetes, walau tersapu oleh air lautan ini.

"Kuroko-kun~" lirih mu, terdengar kamu terisak. Kuroko terkejut, kamu menangis?

"Tenang saja [name]-san.. Aku ada bersama mu! Aku akan berusaha membantu mu kok." Ujar Kuroko membalas pelukan mu dengan erat, menenangkan mu. Setelah merasa tenang dan lebih baik. Kamu pun melepaskan pelukan mu.

"Bagaimana?"

"Sudah lebih baik."

Di tangan Kuroko kini ada sebuah gelembung air yang berbentuk hati. Kamu menatap gelembung itu dengan wajah kagum. "Wha~ ini hebat!" Ujar mu pelan.

Kamu menundukkan kepala mu. "Kita harus membawa pangeran, karena di adalah salah satu anggota GoM!" Kesimpulan mu sungguhlah salah jika kamu tau itu. Kuroko kemudian berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan nya. "Ayo pergi!" Kamu menerima uluran tangan Kuroko, dan kalian pun berenang keluar dari rongsokan kapal bekas itu.

Seringai tipis menghiasi wajah sang predator yang memperhatikan mu sejak tadi, walau kau tak tau itu. "Dua~!" Gumam nya dengan dengan nada seram.

Kamu di temani Kuroko melihat kota duyung. Kamu memegang erat tangan Kuroko, agar kamu tak hilang di kota yang besar nan indah ini.

Selesai menyusuri sekeliling, kamu pun di ajak Kuroko kembali ke pusat kota—tempat dimana tongkat neptunus tadi berada.

"[Name]-san, kau mau ini?" Tanya Kuroko yang seperti nya sudah kembali dari toko tempat tadi ia membeli minuman. Ia menyodorkan sebuah gelas, yang kamu yakini isi nya adalah Vanilla Milkshake.

"Hum.. Baiklah ne.." Ujar mu menerima minuman itu dari Kuroko. Kamu kemudian menyeruput minuman tersebut. Rasa manis kini melewati lidah mu dan kini rasa dingin mengaliri tenggorokan mu.

"Enak!" Pendapat mu mengenai Vanilla Milkshake yang Kuroko berikan tadi. "Kau sangat menyukai Milkshake nya?" Tanya Kuroko sambil menyeruput Vanilla Milkshake milik nya.

Kamu mengangguk. "Aku kira minuman seperti ini hanya ada di daratan saja." Komentar mu.

"Aku juga mengira begitu, tapi— entahlah."

Kamu menghela nafas dan menyandarkan diri pada bangku (mungkin) taman yang sedang kamu tempat dengan Kuroko untuk memperhatikan tongkat neptunus itu.

Kamu mendongakkan kepala mu, menatap ke atas. 'Ini perasaan ku saja atau langit di atas sedang gelap, mendung?! Tapi kalau mendung 'kan tidak begini.' Ujar mu dalam hati memperhatikan langit yang berada di atas lautan ini dengan seksama.

"Kau kenapa [name]-san?" Kuroko menatap mu tetap dengan wajah poker nya. Kamu menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak ada kok!"

"Jangan berbohong~!" Kamu tersenyum aneh. "Ah i-iya, l-lihatlah ke atas."

Kuroko pun melihat ke atas. Kedua alis nya terlihat agak sedikit naik, mungkin dia keheranan. "Aku rasa ada yang tidak beres di atas!" Pendapat Kuroko. Kamu pun mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari tau apa yang terjadi?" Tanya mu.

"Baiklah.. Ayo!" Dan setelah mengatakan itu, dia pun berenang ke atas, dan kemudian di ikuti oleh diri mu.

Setelah sekian cukup lama, kalian pun sampai di permukaan. Kamu membelalak tidak percaya melihat apa yang ada di depan mata mu. Ini bukan langit mendung (biasa nya langit gelap karena mendung), melainkan adalah sihir untuk membangkitkan monster laut—menurut perkiraan mu.

"Sihir ini—... tidak mungkin... I-ini 'kan... Si-sihir... Sihir... Le-legenda." Kamu memelototi pemandangan yang ada di mata mu. Langit gelap, dan dapat kau tebak sebentar lagi ada badai, lalu langit membelah, dan salah satu ikan di laut ini akan jadi monster.

"Apa maksud mu?" Tanya Kuroko, memandangi mu yang kini tengah ber ekspresi asdfghjkl atau sulit untuk di deskripsikan.

"Pembangkit iblis, pembuka pintu gerbang kematian, pembawa bencana."

Kuroko menatap mu dengan ekspresi bingung; walau masih tertutupi dengan wajah **datar nya**. Tidak mengerti apa yang kamu katakan. "Ayo!" Dan dengan kasar, kamu menarik tangan Kuroko berenang kembali ke dasar lautan.

"Membuka pintu gerbang!—penyimpanan!" Setelah mengatakan hal itu, lingkaran sihir keluar dari tangan mu, dan sebuah buku keluar dari dalam lingkaran tersebut.

Kamu membolak - balikkan halaman yang ada pada buku itu, "Ketika 'dia' tiba. Maka, para iblis akan bangkit, pintu neraka terbuka, dan bencana pun berdatangan. Ketika mereka berdatang. Ketenangan air akan terusik, kekuatan para ES akan mengamuk, ketenangan akan menghilang, kejahatan merajalela. . . . ." Ujar mu sambil membaca dan memperlihatkan salah satu halaman dari buku itu pada Kuroko. "Ada beberapa halaman yang tak bisa ku baca karena tak ada tulisan nya!" Lanjut mu sambil membalik kertas buku itu. "Seperti yang di sin—"

Tulisan nya eh!? Ada. Terlihat. Ada tulisan nya. Buku itu ada tulisan nya, bagaimana bisa? "Bagaimana bisa?!"

Ia seperti tak memperhatikan pertanyaan mu, karena perhatian nya terfokus pada tulisan yang tertata rapi dalam buku itu. "Hanya kau dan tongkat itulah yang menjadi penyelamat. Sang pembawa takdir sudah tiba, ikutilah dia, dan takdir mu pun juga akan terlihat." Kuroko selesai membaca, dan tulisan itu menghilang.

"Apa maksud nya Kuroko-kun?"

"Tidak tau!"

Entah karena apa, tiba - tiba saja petir datang dan menyambar kota para duyung, Kuroko dengan gesit nya menarik tangan mu; berenang menjauhi setiap kilatan petir yang menyambar.

"..." Wajah mu memucat, kepala mu pun agak pusing, isi perut mu seperti nya pun ingin keluar, tapi, kau tahan dengan tekat bulat - bulat untuk tidak menyusahkan Kuroko.

Kini diri mu dan Kuroko sudah berada di dalam bangkai kapal, seperti nya tempat ini adalah tempat yang kau pakai merenung, tadi.

Kuroko menatap manik mu dengan seksama, dan kamu dapat merasakan wajah mu agak memanas, padahal ini di laut. "Kau tak apa?" Tanya nya, kamu ingin menggeleng, tapi akhir nya mengangguk.

Kuroko memeluk mu, sontak itu membuat diri mu terkejut. "E-eh!?"

"Berhentilah berbohong." Ujar nya mengelus rambut mu lembut. Dan kamu dapat merasakan tubuh mu menghangat, nyaman dan tenang. Dan itu membentuk senyuman **tipis** kini menghiasi wajah Kuroko.

"Bagaimana?"

"Lebih baik."

"..." Kalian saling diam, tetap dalam posisi yang sama. Sampai akhir nya pelukan kalian terlepas karen keterkejutan mu dan Kuroko melihat awan petir menuju ke sini. Hey! Ini di laut, bagaimana bisa ada awan petir?!

"A-awan?!"

"Bukan awan biasa, seperti nya. Ayo cepat kembali Kota para duyung. Pangeran dalam bahaya." Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kuroko menarik mu keluar dari bangkai kapal.

**CTRAARR!**

Kilatan petir menyambar, dan itu hampir mengenai rambut mu. Kuroko masih menarik mu. Kamu hanya menurut saja, tidak mempedulikan beberapa helai rambut mu yang tanpa sengaja (tapi mungkin niat/?) terkena oleh sambaran petir

Kamu mendengus melihat banyak nya awan petir yang menghadang mu. Kuroko berhenti berenang membuat mu juga berhenti berenang.

Awal nya kamu bingung dengan situasi di sini. Akan tetapi, Kuroko terlihat tenang, membuat mu berfikir dia memiliki ide.

Dingin!

"Eh!?" Ide apa - apa'an ini. Kamu tak bisa menggerakkan badan mu, tentu saja karena kamu saat ini sedang berada dalam kristal es.

Kamu menatap Kuroko dengan wajah merah; karena marah. Tapi dia terlihat tenang.

"..." Kuroko mengucapkan beberapa kata yang tak kamu ketahui arti nya apa. Para air tiba - tiba saja menyerang gerombolan awan. Oke, mungkin, sekarang waktu mu untuk—

Pingsan.

"Hngh—"

"Kau sudah sadar?"

"Eh!?"

Perlahan kamu membuka kedua bola mata mu, agak buram, masih buram dan Jelas.

"A...aku di..mana?"

"Di persembunyian!"

"P-persembunyian?"

Kamu bangun dari **tidur **lelap mu. Mata mu bergerak memperhatikan sekeliling. Banyak sekali ikan dan duyung. Ada yang menangis, ketakutan, pingsan dan banyak lain nya.

Kuroko mendekatkan wajah nya ke telinga mu, dan itu membuat semburat merah menghiasi pipi mu. "Seperti nya kita harus melakukan misi kita! Karena kau sudah bangun. Pangeran sedang dalam bahaya."

"Un!" Kamu mengangguk dan mulai memberdirikan diri mu. Kuroko menggengam erat tangan mu, "Apa pun yang terjadi, jangan lepaskan tangan mu." Dan semburat merah di wajah mu itu makin menjadi - jadi saja.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Kuroko dan diri mu berenang menuju sebuah lorong, yang kamu yakini itu adalah lorong menuju pintu keluar.

Dan benar saja, sekarang kalian ada di depan ujung lorong. Pintu nya kecil, tapi terlihat kuat. Mungkin hanya bisa di lewati satu orang.

Kuroko memencet - pencet tombol yang ada di pintu tersebut, dan kemudian pintu itu terbuka. "Kau duluan!" Ujar nya dan kamu pun menurut. Kuroko mengikuti mu dari belakang.

Sesampai nya di luar, Kamu dan Kuroko bertatap wajah—seakan memberi kode dan mengangguk bersamaan. "Ayo," dan setelah itu, kalian berenang menuju kota para duyung yang memang sangat dekat dengan persembunyian.

* * *

><p>hai- ini next chapternya, gak saya edit. maaf. bowa/

masih jelek kah/ gomen..

maaf juga update nya lama...

bocoran, next chapter adalah pertarungan dan penyelamatan...

untuk chara yang lain, masih lama di pertemukan/?

saran atau yang lain? /tunjuk kotak review/


End file.
